Haley Dumbledore is The Girl Who Lived
by Commander Ael
Summary: On hiatus. One of those 'Harry had a sister' cliches. She's raised by Dumbledore. Pretty definitely a Mary Sue. May rewrite, may not. This will stay up, however, so I can detect my own improvement as a writer, and because of a character modeled after my best friend.
1. The Night She Lived

Prologue

Sometimes I really hate that night… The night that I gained a near-perfect memory…

My Dad was yelling something through the house. I just barely understood it. I knew, at least, that whatever was happening was bad. My Mum grabbed me and my one-year-old brother off the floor where we'd been playing and ran to her room. As she retreated, I saw a green light and just barely caught a whooshing noise. When she put us in the crib, she moved a bit, but then thought better of whatever she'd been about to do. She kissed us and whispered to me,

"Four is too young for this to happen, but it is happening, and I'm sorry Hail. Please keep Harry safe."

"I…will." I said, not understanding exactly why she was saying it. I was getting scared. Very scared. She smiled at me, and the door came open. She turned and began saying things urgently to the man in the cloak coming in. He walked forward pointing one of those sticks – wands; I'd corrected myself – at Mum threateningly. I realized then exactly how scared I should be. Nobody points one at someone like that. I shook with fear. The man said something, green light flashed, and Mum dropped to the floor, eyes open. She didn't blink. She didn't move at all. I looked at the scary man in fear. He laughed. He definitely thought something was funny, but it didn't have the pleasant ring to it like any of my family's laughs. He pointed it at us, now. I wrapped my arms around Harry, shaking. The man spoke the two words that, even though I didn't understand them right then, would be engraved in my memory forever.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

When the green light hit us, it hurt. Back then, the only thing I'd been able to compare it to had been how it'd felt when I fell off our toy broomstick, but multiplied a million times… maybe more. My head hurt especially. The last four years flashed past my eyes, in perfect detail. The green light filled the room… brightened… then the man screamed, and last thing I knew before I passed out, he disappeared. The next thing I knew, there was a huge, cold wind, a roaring, and a giant man looking directly ahead of him. When we stopped, I squirmed. The man set me down, starting a little. Another man came over. A tall, thin man, with white hair, and a white beard. He knelt down, and said,

"I'm Albus Dumbledore. I'm sorry Hail, but you'll have to come with me."

I nodded, slightly fearful, but when he picked me up, I felt just a little better. He was nearly the exact opposite of the man who'd just killed my parents. After they put Harry on the doorstep of the house we were in front of, Albus Dumbledore let me down to say goodbye.

"It isn't really goodbye… but for now, we should go to my house."

"Okay," I said smiling. I was kind of looking forward to it.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**Since** **I forgot last chapter, here's the disclaimer:**

**I do not own these characters. If I had, it wouldn't have been as brilliant, and I wouldn't have killed so many people off 6/7. Nor am I making money from this. I need more money. I also need a life. On a side note, I have a friend unfortunate enough to be named Haley Potter. So, Hail's name is now Haley, and Hail and Hal and similar names are her nicknames.**

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

I yawned, fiddling with my phoenix feather wand. I was glad Ollivander had agreed to try to make a custom wand for me… about four, five years ago now. Suddenly, I saw a boat on the horizon. It didn't seem to be powered by a motor, but no one was rowing. As the boat approached I heard Hagrid saying,

"…Nah, we're best left alone." The boat stopped and Hagrid and the little boy beside him got out.

"Hagrid, I've taken enough field trips to London to know you used magic," He looked ashamed. "What are you making that face for? I'm not gonna tell on you," I smiled.

"Alrigh'. Thanks."

"Who're you?" The little boy asked.

"I'm called Haley Dumbledore. I slightly prefer being called Hail. After this summer I'll be in my fourth year at Hogwarts."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Yeah, I know who you are," I smiled, "What were you last talking about, Hagrid?"

"Why Muggles don' know 'bout us," I nodded. We set off. Since I normally gravitated toward the adults, I had no trouble keeping up with Hagrid, though Harry lagged slightly behind, panting. I felt a little embarrassed when Hagrid pointed to things like parking meters and said loudly,

"See that, Harry? The things these Muggles dream up, eh?" Even though they confused me too.

"Hagrid," Harry said, still panting in his attempt to keep up, "did you say there are _dragons _at Gringotts?"

"Well, so they say," Hagrid replied, "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

"You'd _like_ one?" Harry asked incredulously, but Hagrid had mentioned this wish to me so many times I was bored of it.

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid – here we go." We were at the station. Harry understood Muggle money the best, so we let him handle it. Once we got on the train, I said,

"Hagrid, what _are _you knitting?" He just shrugged.

"Still got your letter?" Hagrid asked as he counted stitches, I was confused for a few seconds, but then realized he was talking to Harry. Harry took his letter from his pocket, and then Hagrid said,

"Good. There's a list of everything yeh need." I watched Harry's eyes scan the paper.

"Hey, what do you have this year?" I asked. He turned it around. "Right, you're first year, you'll need a uniform," I muttered. "Nothing new," I said reading down the list of books, "…except that." I pointed to '_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection',_ "Quirrel's teaching this year, that's why," I commented. "Nothing new there either," I said, reading the equipment list, and my face fell as I read the one rule I hated, especially since it had never applied to me. I'd known how to ride a full size broom since I was six, and had been a seeker for Gryfindor since my first year, but I'd told Wood to change me to a substitute if he found anyone as good as, or better than me.

"_That_," I said, "is the most stupid rule he's ever made."

"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry quickly asked.

"If yeh know where to go," Hagrid and I said. When we got to the Leaky Cauldron, I walked in as if I owned it, but nervously brushed my long red hair into my face from its usual, comfortable place behind my ears in the process. I looked like Lilly, but I had glasses and a scar like Harry, and James' eyes. I was surprised most people didn't notice the scar. Some commented that I, in fact, looked like Lilly, but most others were likely to mistake me for a Weasley. When I was born, apparently the reason no one but the man who'd come to be my father, Albus Dumbledore, knew about me, was that my parents were trying very hard to hide. Not even the Dursleys, whom I had been told about, knew. Once all three of us were inside the dim, shabby pub, Tom asked,

"The usual, Hagrid?" Then he added, "Butterbeer, Hail?"

"Very tempting, Tom, but we're on Hogwarts business," I gestured to Harry. Everything stopped. It was still and silent.

"Good Lord. Is this – can this be –?" Knowing what would come next, mostly because of my own experiences the first time I told anyone my name, I edged sneakily to the back of the pub, out into the alley, and waited there. I heard the clamor inside, and began absentmindedly casting spells, mostly charms. When they came out, they were talking about what had been going on inside.

"_Finite Incantaum_." I said quickly. **A/N: I know Hermione used this for blowing up a bludger, but Snape used it to stop spells in the deuling club in #2.**

"Is he always that nervous?" I heard Harry say.

"Oh, you saw Quirell?"

"Yeah."

"I _do_ miss things when I avoid the crowds," I noted vaguely. Hagrid said a little more to Harry, but I only paid attention when he started tapping bricks. As soon as it opened, I shot off toward Quality Quidditch Supplies, calling,

"Meet you at Madam Malkin's!" over my shoulder. After investigating for about two seconds, I realized my money bag was lighter then it needed to be. I left, saw Harry and Hagrid heading toward Gringotts, and shouted,

"Oy! Wait up!" When I caught up, I said, "Money bag's too light," I dug in my pocket for my key. "Aha! There's the little devil." I got to take a trip of my own to my vault, and arrived back out before them. I headed straight back to Quality Quidditch Supplies. After looking around in awe, I quickly chose a Nimbus 2000, and left for Madam Malkin's. I didn't have long to wait before Harry came along. I opened the door for him. He smiled nervously at me.

"Hello, dears. You Hogwarts, too?" Harry nodded. "There's another one being fitted up just now."

As we got fitted, I listened to the boy. Many hot surges of anger rose at things he said. I was finished before Harry, and when Harry finished, I turned immediately on my heels and held the door open for him.

"Oh, and in answer to your last question," I said slyly, "mine's Dumbledore."

And I quickly left before he could work out what I meant. As soon as we saw Hagrid I said,

"Gimme mine!" He quickly handed me my ice cream.

"What kind o' broom you got there, Hal?" He said.

"Nimbus 2000," I said through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Hal! Manners!" I swallowed.

"Sorry," I said, an apologetic look on my face.

"What's Quidditch?" Harry suddenly asked. I looked shocked. Harry and Hagrid had a quick conversation, and when Harry asked again,

"What _is _Quidditch?" I launched into an explanation and Hagrid looked resigned.

"It's our sport. Wizard's sport. Four balls, two teams with seven players each, and some complicated rules. One ball, a bigish red one called the Quaffle, is what three players from each team, called Chasers, try to score with. Two smaller balls, called Bludgers, try to knock all the players off their brooms, but there are two players on each side who try to knock them at the other team. Then there's the tiny little Snitch. One player, called the Seeker, tries to catch it, end the game, and win 150 extra points. The last player is the Keeper, who defends their team's goal posts."

"Just a little complicated," Harry said. "Wait, did you say brooms?"

"Did I mention it's played on broomsticks? 'Cause it is."

"Wow. And what are Hufflepuff and Slytherin?"

"School houses. There're four. I'm not really in any of them... Anyway, most people say Hufflepuff are a load of duffers, but -"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," He said gloomily.

"Better Hufflepuff then Slytherin. Most, if not all, of the ones in Slytherin have become Dark Wizards, and believe me, every one of them are bullies, especially if you're me, little, and lost. I think Voldemort was at Hogwarts," I added, before noticing Hagrid's shudder.

"Will yeh _stop _that, Hail?"

"Sorry."

"Vol-, sorry, You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"

"Years an' years ago." **A/N: I just realized exactly how well Hagrid would know this.** **I also figured out lots of ages by 7's epilogue, but that's for the end of this chapter.**

Once we'd bought all of Harry's books, Hagrid nearly had to drag us away from a book with lots of curses that would be fun to use at school. Harry objected with his own reason, and then I said,

"I was trying to figure out how to curse bullies, and then Fred and George, just because they'd get a laugh out of it."

"I'm not sayin' either of those aren't good ideas, but he doesn't have the skill, and I don't want yeh gettin' in trouble."

"They'd never know it was me," I argued.

"Yeah they would."

"How do you know?"

"I've known yeh since yeh were four."

"Valid point." I replied logically.

After Harry'd bought most of his things, and I'd bought the few replacements I'd needed, Hagrid said that only Harry's wand was left, and said he'd buy us a present.

"Oh, not again Hagrid. I get bombarded with presents every year, and yours are usually the best, so you don't need to go to the trouble -"

"I'll get yeh both an animal," He said, cutting me off, "Not a toad, they went out of fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at. Not a cat, they make me sneeze. Tell yeh what, I'll get yeh an owl."

"Hagrid, I could use any of the school owls."

"I'm gettin' yeh an owl anyway," I dropped it. I knew he wouldn't be swayed. A few minutes later we stood outside Eyelop's Owl Emporium, Harry and I holding twin snowy owls and stuttering our thanks. I finally had an animal of my own. I usually had a pretty good rapport with Mrs. Norris, I used the school owls, and if I were desperate enough I could've found a toad by the lake. But now I had an owl of my own. This would take getting used to. Soon we were waiting inside Ollivander's, and when he began speaking, I jumped just as badly as the other two. He talked to Harry then spotted Hagrid. I noticed Hagrid grip the umbrella harder.

"Definitely," I muttered. I'd had the theory of the hidden pieces of wand for a while, and from his guilty reaction, the theory was confirmed. He then looked around and spotted me.

"Hail! It seems as though you were in here barely yesterday."

"I know," I said.

"It's in good shape, I presume?" I held my wand up.

"Good, good." He then turned to Harry and began to measure him for a wand. When Ollivander explained why the wand Harry had ended up with curious, I listened closely. After Harry was out of earshot, I said,

"Thanks for the half-truth. About only two wands. He doesn't know who I am."

"I thought as much. Good day, Hal. Take care of your wand, and take care of Fawkes."

"I always do. Thanks, Ollivander." I said as I walked out. We took Harry back to the station, and I watched Harry's train as long as I could before Hagrid yanked me into the crowd.

"Ow."

"Sorry, Hal. Let's go."

"Alright," I said, mounting my broom when we were out of sight.

O**kay, I know that was kinda long, but I wanted to get through an actual chapter of the book. Okay, ages at the very end of book seven... The Golden Trio are all thirty-six, Ginny, obviously, is thirty-five, Hagrid is eighty-seven, when Voldy dies he's 70. Sorry for taking so long on the chapter. I'll try to work on my other stories. Bye! ^_^ P.S. I'm really random! ^_^ This comment comes from rereading my chapter. P.P.S. Slightly changed. Just a few words.**


	3. The Journey To Hogwarts

**It's finally done! With much prodding from kc256, (Thanks!) I have finished ze second chapter. Forgive spelling/grammar errors, none of this has a beta and most of it was done at ungodly hours. Speaking of gods, should I thank Apollo or Hermes for finally finishing this chapter... Not sure. Thanks to them and kc256, I am done! I may take a little time to start the next chapter, but I shall. Rest assured, it shall be on here! **

**Just warning you now, I may start switching between Third and First person if it's a scene that should have more then Hail's POV.**

I stood by the arch to platform 9 3/4, eyes on the gleaming Hogwarts express, with a tight grip on my broom. I jumped as a ginger haired boy raced past.

"Hey Percy!" I said.

"Hello, Haley," He said, heading for the train.

"You don't have to be so proper," I called, but just then one of the twins burst through. "Hello, Fred," I decided, then, "Hello George," As the next twin came through.

"How do you know these things?" They said together.

"I am the great and powerful daughter of Albus Dumbledore, that's how," I said, falling into the old joke easily.

"Yes, wise one. Well, see you, don't want to be run into by our first year brother."

"See you!" Then Harry came through. He looked behind him, and spotted me.

"Got here alright then?"

"Yeah," He said, as I walked forward to follow him. We walked until we found an empty compartment. I quickly set my broom on the seat and then put his owl inside. I began to help him heave up the trunk, but for a fourteen-year-old girl, I wasn't as strong as I could be. We both dropped it painfully on our feet just as George came back through.

"Want a hand?"

"Yes, please," We panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" He called. We finally managed to set the trunk down in the corner.

"Boy, am I glad I get to leave my stuff at the castle all year long," I commented, "Thanks guys," I saw Harry push his hair out of his eyes, and realized just how prominent his scar was.

"What's that?" Fred pointed at Harry's scar. I smoothed my hair down.  
"Blimey. Are you -?"  
"He _is. _Aren't you?" He added to Harry.  
"Give him a break, guys," I groaned, but Harry asked,

"What?"

"Harry Potter," Fred, George, and I chorused.

"Oh, him," said Harry, "I mean, yes, I am."

"No need to stare," I immediately told the twins off, as they had started gawking, and Harry began turning red.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum," Fred and George exited the compartment, and I trailed close behind.

**3rd person**

Harry watched Hal disappear with the twins, coming to a stop with the rest of the family. For no apparent reason, he felt depressed. Hal fitted in perfectly, with her ginger hair and attitude toward the rest of the family. Their mother took a handkerchief out of her pocket, and said,

"Ron, you've got something on your nose," before grabbing the boy's arm and rubbing his nose.

"_Mum _- geroff," He wiggled away.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?"

"Lay off 'im. I'm getting back on the train, Mrs. Weasley," Haley said, giving her a hug.

"Well, I trust you'll be careful," She said.

"I will," Hal laughed, "I always am."

**HalPOV**

I climbed back into the train. I smiled at Harry and sat next to him, letting him go about his eavesdropping business. My new owl, Gred, had loyally followed me here. His name wasn't the best sounding, but I will admit, to myself at least, that I have a crush on the Weasley twins. Still not sure which one I like more. Which is why, when I heard one of the twins again, I listened. It was just playful family banter about Percy the Prefect. I smiled and listened to the rest of the family's goodbyes. When I heard Ginny I stuck my head out the window.

"Sorry, forgot to say a proper goodbye. See you. Especially you, Ginny, and please remember that he doesn't like being stared at. He's a person, not an animal in a zoo. I mean, how would you like being stared at by everyone you meet? Anyway, I promise to see you all this summer. G'bye!"

"She's right, we should hurry," Mrs. Weasley gasped, and they continued talking. I laughed at the Hogwarts toilet seat joke. After that, as the train began to move, I sat back, closing my eyes. They were startled open as the compartment door opened.

"Anyone sitting there?" He pointed, "Everywhere else is full," Harry and I simultaneously shook our heads, and he sat down.

"Hey, Ron," The twins said and I immediately was paying attention, "Listen, we're going down to the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a massive tarantula down there."

"Right," Ron mumbled, and I smiled. They had told me about his fear of spiders.

"Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," Harry and Ron replied. The twins slid the door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted.

Harry nodded.

"Oh - well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron, "And have you really got - you know..." Ron trailed off, pointing at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs to show his lightning scar. Ron stared, failing to notice me, once again pushing my hair down over my forehead.

"So that's where You-Know-Who -?"

"Yes, said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly. I was too nervous I would let something slip. Harry didn't know and really didn't need to. Besides, Dad told me not to tell him.

"I'm going to go check out that tarantula. Send Harry if you need me," I said, calmly getting up and going out of the compartment. I stayed just long enough to hear Ron's next line - "She chose an odd time to leave," - before running down the compartment. After running through a few, I bumped into the witch with the cart.

"Haley. Haley, dear, are you okay?"

"Um. Yeah. Just... someone mentioned a touchy subject back in the compartment I was in," I drew a shuddering breath, and said,

"Tell you what, why don't I walk with you 'till we get there? Then I'll go back in," I suggested. She smiled and nodded. I smiled back. She really was a kind woman. We arrived back at our compartment in a little while.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" At this question, my stomach growled. I quickly bought a few things and slipped back into the compartment. Harry slipped by me as well, coming back into the compartment with an armful, tipping it onto an empty seat.

"Whoa, boy. Enough sugar, much?" I asked skeptically.

"She's right. How hungry are you, mate?"

"Starving," I was afraid he could mean that literally, the size of him. Me, I was average height, and skinny, must be genetics, with all that Hogwarts food I eat, but he was way skinnier, and short. His glasses, I noticed now, where taped on the bridge of the nose. I kept my mouth firmly shut, even though I was beginning to dislike the Dursleys. Intensely.

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef," Ron's voice brought me back to Earth. I looked at the sandwiches he'd pulled out, and then wrinkled my nose and nodded.

"C'mon, swap you for one of these," Harry said, waving a pasty temptingly at him.

"And this," I said, adding a Bertie Bot's package to the mix.

"You don't want this, it's all dry," He almost whined, eying the sweets, "She hasn't got much time, you know, with five of us," He added quickly.

"What are you worried about, Ron? We know she doesn't have much time. I've seen you guys; you get here just before the train leaves, Don't worry; relax; _have a pasty,_" I emphasized the last three words. It pushed Ron just enough. He accepted the sweets and we contentedly ate our way through the snacks.

"So, Hail, who exactly are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm the Headmaster's daughter. I've lived at Hogwarts since I was four, when I lost my parents, so I know a lot of magic. And a lot of the kids in older years," I added thoughtfully.

"You lost your parents?" Ron and Harry asked together.

"Yeah. And the hard part; I can remember them. That night, my life flashed before my eyes, and I saw every detail," My eyes glazed over as I thought about it, "And I remeber stuff really well ever since," I shivered and came out of my trance.

"Consider yourselves my close friends now; I've only ever told Dad about that," At their confused look, I added, "I call the Headmaster 'Dad'."

"Oh. Well, anyway, what are these?" He held up a Chocolate Frog, "They're not _really _frogs, are they?"

"No. It's just chocolate. Open it, I wanna see the card."

"Oy! I want it! If it's Agrippa."

"Alright. Got a couple of 'er."

"Card?" Harry interrupted cautiously.

"Oh, right, you wouldn't know," Ron and I chimed together. Ron continued, "Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa, or Ptolemy."

Harry opened his card, and I looked over his shoulder to see a familiar face beaming up at us.

"So _this _is Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed, and I looked at him, for whatever strange reason, responding to my surname.

"Huh?"

"What?" asked Harry.

"Oh. Right, sorry. Someone says Dad's surname, I assume they mean me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Harry said, "But, if he's not _really _your Dad, don't you have a different surname?"

"I do. I choose not to use it. I might even tell you guys what it is someday, but for now, that name is between me, Dad, and a few other professors. I've gone by Haley Dumbledore my whole life, anyway," After that, I just sat there, and unfortunately, turned to thinking about that Halloween 10 years ago. The two must have stared at me a few moments, because their voices snapped me out of my trance most of the way through that horrible memory.

"He's gone!" Harry exclaimed.

"Huh?" I said quietly, a little dazed.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," Ron answered Harry, used to my spaciness, "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting."

"Help yourself," Harry said, noticing Ron staring at the other Frogs, "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they?" Ron asked, "What, they don't move at all?" I shook my head, but whether to answer him or shake the idea out of my head, I wasn't sure. "_Weird_!" Ron finished. At that, I nodded. After that, I kept going through the Chocolate Frogs, handing Harry some of the ones I knew I had duplicates of. I watched his face, wearing a small smile, until he went to grab a box of Bertie Bot's.

"You _really _want to be careful with those," I warned quickly, "When they say 'every flavor', they _mean _every flavor. You know, all those ones that Muggles have, but then they've got ones like spinach, liver, and tripe. I was hanging around with George once, and he swore up and down he'd had a booger-flavored one once. Glad I'm not him," I added, picking up a bean carefully. I nibbled cautiously on it, then screwed up my face.

"Ergh. Bacon tastes disgusting this way. Don't get me wrong, I love bacon, but not in a jelly bean," I threw it into an empty wrapper. **Seriously, my Dad got those ones by Jelly Belly... Bacon was disgusting.**

After a little while, there was a knock on the compartment door and a round-faced boy peaked in. At the look on his face, I immediately asked,

"Are you okay?" He nodded.

"Yes... have any of you seen a toad at all?" We all shook our heads. The boy started wailing.

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"Well, that proves he'll come back doesn't it?" I asked.

"He'll turn up," Harry added comfortingly.

"Yes," The boy said, obviously not convinced, and still miserable, "Well, if you see him..." The boy left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered -" Ron started.

"Ronald!" I scolded. He looked scared at the use of his drawn-out name and Harry stared at me, "You have no idea what kind of circumstances he got his pet under. That's rude!"

"Sorry," He said nervously, "I was just saying, if I had a toad, I'd lose it as quick as I could -"

"Even if that was your only pet?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course!" I looked him in the eye and raised the other eyebrow.

"Well... prob'ly not. I was about to say, though, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

Suddenly something about the rat struck me as not right. I ignored it, as the rat was calmly sleeping on Ron's lap. Ron noticed this as well, then said disgustedly,

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference. I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..." And he began rummaging in his trunk finally pulling out a very, very battered wand. I let out a long, low whistle.

"Please tell me it was like that when you got it," I said. I was a little shocked to see a wand in this kind of shape.

"Of, course," He said, inspecting it, "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway -" He raised his wand, but the compartment door slid open again.

"Oh, hello again," I greeted the toadless boy.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," The girl with him said.

"No, sorry, he's been through here already. If I wasn't afraid of his toad getting hurt, I'd use a Summoning Charm."

"Oh! You would? What is it called?"

"Accio," Suddenly there was a throat-clearing noise behind me. "Oh, sorry, Ron," I looked back at him as I spoke. This drew the girl's attention.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then," Ron looked taken aback as she sat.

"Er - all right," He cleared his throat, "_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow,_" He waved his wand, but Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Joke spell," I immediately said.

"George gave it to me..." Ron muttered.

"Well, I've practiced a few simple spells, and they've all worked. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"Well, well, Hermione, I'm very impressed. Haley Dumbledore. And you won't need to work that hard... although that memorization may come in useful. Particularly against Professor Snape."

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter," He finished.

"Are you really?" asked Hermione, "I know all about you, and you, Haley. I got a few extra books for background reading. and you're both in _Moder Magical History, _or, well, you're mentioned, Haley; and Harry, you're in _The Rise and Fall of The Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._"  
"Am I?" Harry sounded dazed.  
"Give him a break, Hermione, he only found out he was famous a week or two ago. And he only bought what was on the list. Of course, we wanted to buy this books of jinxes and stuff, but Hagrid didn't let us," I muttered, pouting.  
"Oh. Well, anyway, do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, on the other hand," Neville was looking impatient. I nudged Hermione and she looked back at him. "Oh. I suppose we'd better go and keep looking for Neville's toad. You three may want to change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."  
I glanced out the window.  
"Yeah, you're right. See you around, Hermione," I said as she left. I gabbed my robes, which had been wrapped around my broom's tail, and found an empty compartment to change. I came back to overhear Ron telling Harry about the Gringotts break-in.

"...Someone tried to rob a high-security vault," I came back.

"Dad thinks it's Voldemort," Ron shuddered at the name, and Harry looked curious, "Don't worry, Harry. You're bound to see an article sometime, and you'll get what I mean."

"Well, uh, what happened to the one who broke in?"

"Nothing," Ron and I said in sync, "that's why it's such big news," Ron finished, staring at me, "My Dad says it must've been a really powerful Dark Wizard; to get around Gringotts without getting caught. What's odd is they didn't take anything, and 'course everyone's scared when something like this happens because they feel like You-Know-Who's behind it."

"And who says he isn't?" I replied darkly. Ron ignored me and changed the subject.

"What's your Quidditch team?" It was directed at Harry, but I answered anyway.

"I must admit, I like the house teams best, but if I had to pick a professional team...Hollyhead Harpies."

"Figures," Ron scoffed, "You?" He asked Harry. He started to answer, but interrupted.

"I don't think he knows any," As Harry nodded.

"What! Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world -"

"Seconded!" I interrupted, before launching into an explanation again; this time, neither Ron nor I minded being in sync. We were both annoyed when the compartment door slid open again. Unfortunately, it was the boy from Madam Malkins. _Oh no, _I thought, grinning, _He has cronies. _The idea was laughable.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes."

"Bet you're sorry you put him down in Diagon Alley, now aren't you?"

"Back off, _Hal_," He spat the nickname out.

"Yeah, yeah. My Dad'll hear about it if you're rude to me. And yes, if I act poorly towards you, your Dad will hear of it. But, uh, before I ruin the mood," I joked, "What did you come to say, Malfoy?"

"Came to introduce myself to Harry. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy," I heard something in the 'cough-laugh' family. Maybe a snigger. Either way, bad idea.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children then-"

"YOUR FATHER'S AN ARROGANT PEACOCK!" I roared, cutting him off. I wasn't going to embarrass Ron by letting that sentence be finished.

"Oh, really? Your's is a blind old bat."

"Oh, he's not blind, you know."

"And you're not denying the rest?"

"Oh, I have a feeling he wouldn't mind. And there's also the fact that a bully's face makes me want to laugh when I say that type of thing," He turned to Harry, seething.

"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," I snorted as he stuck out his hand. He ignored it, though his fingers curled a little. Harry replied coldly,

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," Behind Malfoy's back, I put two thumbs up, grinning, but when Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles, I opened my hand, prepared to remind them I was a girl. Even as dumb as they looked, they seemed to realize this.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Malfoy began slowly, "Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same way as your parents," I jumped up, literally hissing. He ignored me. "They didn't know what was good for them either," Even Crabbe and Goyle cowered as he insulted my parents. "You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Oh, that is it. I grabbed the collar of his robes and slammed him into the compartment walls.

"Riffraff?" My eyes were hazel fire as I whispered. "Lily and James Potter didn't know what was good for them? Do you want to rethink that speech, young man?" His eyes were wide, and fear covered his face, "Because I don't like it when people say these things about my friends. To my friends. And you see, I have a bit of a temper. That's what comes with nine years of bullying and hearing the same bloody thing about 50 times a year. From the same few people. Now say that again," I dared as I dropped him. He scrambled up and away, his cronies following him. **(I love Peter's awesome moment... one of his few redeeming actions was biting Goyle. But Haley's temper is scary. ****It may not sound scary, but imagine watching someone get angrier by the second, just waiting for the right excuse to attack, blinded-by-their-anger type of mad... I don't think I'm doing her justice. But she was scary. Trust me.)**

"Well, I do believe he learned his lesson," I said, cheerfully turning back to the boys, "Sorry if you think this is the scariest part, but you've done nothing to make me mad, so I'm being nice to you. Most side-liners do tell me my attitude afterward is the scariest part. But I only go that far out if they really get on my nerves."

"I see that," Ron gulped.

"How 'bout I just leave for a while? I don't need to turn you first years off of making friends."

"No, no stay. You're honestly scary," said Ron, "but you can keep Slytherins out!" She grinned.

"What _do _you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Oh. Uh... I have a temper. Someone set it off. Didn't like him when I saw him at Madam Malkin's either."

"Madam Malkin's?" Haley gave Ron a quick summary, before turning back to Hermione.

"They still don't have their robes on?"

"No. I'll tell them to. Anything else?"

"Were you fighting?"

"Just me, if I'm honest. And that was mostly in a 'be-very-scary-and-don't-actually-hurt-him' way."

"You'll be in trouble before we even get there."

"Unfortunately, the teachers don't mind. They care, they've just learnt not to mind. They've witnessed that type of thing before, and they confided to me they felt like that themselves. They just have a bit better hold on their tempers is all."

She looked at me, incredulous.

"Well, I'll see you. And by the way, Ron's got dirt on his nose," I followed her out of the compartment, giving a firm command of "Change," Before turning around. When the announcement came on, I knocked and got my broom, then headed for a door. I got out when it stopped. I mounted my broom and said hello to Hagrid, before following/leading the first years from in the air. I got to the doors shorty after the carriages began to. I looked at the Thestrals, and went to go pat one. They were comforting and familiar, but the thought that I could see them was depressing in and of itself. Hagrid shortly came into view, and I stood with the group as Hagrid knocked.


	4. Harry meets the Potions Master

**Hey again everyone! kc256, you have a role in my story now. Maybe not a big one, but you do get a character. I realized this feels a bit rushed, but I suppose I'm just trying to get through the actual chapter quickly. This is actually two-in-one, I suppose, since only one would have been **_**way **_**too short. I still realized it's rather short, with 1,420 words.**  
The door swung open, and as always, Professor McGonagall stood there, looking stern.  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here," She opened it wide, and nodded at me. I nodded back, and headed for the Great Hall. My friend, Kris Tee, bounded over to say hi. She was a muggle-born, with light brown skin, medium-length, straight black hair, and, usually, glasses.  
"You got contacts?" I asked.  
"Yeah," She smiled, "I see you have the same frames."  
"Got a new prescription over the summer, though."  
"So they're different lenses," I shrugged.  
"Um, not to change the subject or anything, but how's your Mum?" I asked. Kris chuckled.  
"Oh, she's fine."  
"Did she happen to send any cookies?"  
"No. You and her cookies," Kris laughed.  
"They're good!" I complained. **I remember making cookies at your house, kc, but I don't remember exactly what they tasted like. It might have been your place where I first tried ketchup on rice...either that, or by then it was a normal thing for me.**  
"I'll send her an owl. Maybe you'll get some for Christmas."  
"I have a feeling you're thinking; why do I want your Mum's cookies when I have Hogwarts food?" She nodded, "I was raised on this stuff. It's super yummy. But your Mum's are better because I don't get them that often. Know what I mean?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh! And, uh, this is a present, just kind of for being my friend," I summoned a teacup and transformed it into a mouse.  
"Oh! It's Mousey!" She smiled at me. We jumped as the doors opened, **Don't worry, Chocolate is here at some point.** and we hurried to our tables; she went to Ravenclaw while I went to Gryffindor. I smiled at Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they passed. Ron was just scared, while Harry and Hermione managed to smile nervously back at me. It was cool to see where the hat put everyone, and I was eager as Dad said the words that signaled food. I ate well. When the remains of food cleared away, I prepared to be embarrassed. He made most of his usual speech, and I got ready to stand up as he began the sentence I knew was coming,  
"And although many of you have heard this before, I'd like to introduce the new students to my daughter, Haley," I stood up, smiling, nodding a little as people clapped and whispered. I sat back down. He continued, warning everyone of this year's dangers. Still, how was that speech going to keep anyone away from there? And he finished, sending us all off to bed. I stayed in the first year dormitories that night, comforting home-sick people. The next day, I showed up a little early to breakfast. I yawned as I sat down. Eventually, as I was finishing, Kris sat down beside me, and started her own breakfast.  
"How was your summer?" We asked each other at the same time. We laughed.  
"Well, I didn't do much. A few new books. Muggle ones, of course."  
"Oh, cool. What were they?"  
"I don't really remember. Good books, though. How was your summer?"  
"Oh, the usual," I answered, "It's getting really boring," We were quiet for a little while as Kris finished.  
"So, if it's getting boring, why not stay at my house?" Kris suggested as we started to leave.  
"Ooh, nice idea! But I have plans for the last half of the summer."  
"That's okay. I don't mind. You can stay for the first half of the summer."  
"Aw, that's nice. What's on your schedule?"  
"Well, I have Potions first."  
"Ouch! Right after breakfast?"  
"Well, at the time _we _eat, no."  
"I get what you mean. I have Potions, too. I was going to be with the first years today, but I can go with you if you want."  
"Please," She pleaded, "Sorry, but...he favors you, for whatever reason, and because of that, Potions suddenly gets easier," I smiled.  
"Alright," The next few days, I switched between my own classes and the first years', to help. The first time I went to one of Harry's classes, I asked him about his schedule.  
"Oi, Harry!"  
"Yes, Hail?"  
"When's your first potions lesson?"  
"Uh...Friday."  
"When?"  
"In the morning, after breakfast."  
"Why is it like that for _everyone_?" I asked myself. "Do they want to wake us up? Anyway, I'll be there."  
"Alright. Thanks," On Friday morning, when I walked in, Snape nodded a greeting, as usual, but abruptly stopped when he saw Harry behind me. Something in his eyes changed. I seemed to do more harm then good being there. Harry got picked on more then even I expected, and Snape didn't acknowledge me at all. Afterward, I walked with them.  
"Cheer up, Harry, he takes points off everyone...though he did seem...happy to blame you."  
"Why does he hate me so much?" I shrugged while Ron denied it. We went down to Hagrid's. He greeted us and let us all in, and they talked about lessons and things. Eventually Harry asked,  
"Hail, who's that girl you like to hang out with?"  
"Huh? Oh, you must mean Kris. Well, she's been my best friend since she started here; the year I was actually going to start classes. Usually, I don't actually go on the train, but I figured I might as well that year because it would be my first year. She and I shared a compartment and we were immediately friends. It's a good thing I'm not actually in a house, because she was in Ravenclaw, and I think of myself as a Gryffindor. So we hang out, and we're really, really good friends. Hang on a minute. Reminded me of something...I don't know where Chocolate is."  
"What?" Ron was confused.  
"Huh? Oh, I transfigured something into a mouse last summer...it's a little thing between Kris and I. Probably hiding up in the dormitory with the rest of them...reminds me, I still need to make Kris a few mice," Hagrid shook his head, smiling, then offered them rock cakes. Hail politely refused.  
"Hagrid, I know that at some point when I was younger, I made it _very _clear what I think of most of your cooking. Except cake. Your cake is good."  
"I remember...I don' think it's possible fer me to forget."  
"Sorry..I was little and spoiled."  
"What happened?"  
"Er...When Hagrid offered me a rock cake for the first time, I...uh...threw a temper tantrum. In a very loud voice. Ever since then, the only thing of his I have eaten is cake...that's delicious," Haley licked her lips. Fang laid his head across her lap.  
"Aw, hey boy! I haven't seen you in forever!" How he then got across her lap was any one's guess. As they discussed first lessons, they argued over whether Mrs. Norris was really evil.  
"What you should really do is introduce her to Fang," Haley said, scratching behind said dog's ears. Hagrid stared at her in shock.  
"What? She's an awesome cat, and I've grown up around her and all, but just because I'm the Headmaster's daughter doesn't mean they'll let me get away with _everything_," Haley pointed out.  
"All righ', you got me there. Maybe I will do that..." Hagrid stared off into space.  
"Anyway, I think Harry wants to get his first Potions lesson out," Haley spotted a clipping and picked it up. She read it silently as they discussed whether Snape really hated Harry.  
"Hey, Harry, I think you might find this...interesting," She interrupted, handing over the clipping. She wasn't surprised in the least. She went over everything she'd seen in her head, but she couldn't deduce anything. Not enough proof. They eventually headed up to the castle, and she shook it off and talked with them a little.


	5. Haley gets kicked off the house team

**Here I am again! And don't kill me if I get Ael's name wrong! I don't have the book in front of me, and I can't even pronounce the last name, so... If it must be said, I am not Diane Duane, and therefore, do not own any mentioned books by this author. P.S. I am American, but am a complete New Who fanatic, so I will attempt to use pieces of British dialect, but some terms will be American. Yay! This is a bit longer with 3,024+ words.**  
On Thursday, Haley was curled up in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room, reading. She loved Diane Duane's Star Trek books. She particularly liked the ones with Ael T'Rllalieu. But she was jerked out of reading an especially exciting passage, which had to do with over-loaded phasers, when she heard Harry's voice. She had taken to what could be considered stalking him. He was groaning about his first flying lesson be with Slytherin.  
"Typical," He started darkly, "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."  
"You won't," Haley comforted at the same time Ron said,  
"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself."  
"Oh, hi, Haley. What did you say?"  
"I said 'You won't'. Your dad, I hear, was an excellent flyer," Not to mention how you used to be on a toy broomstick. When you were one, She thought.  
"Really?"  
"Oh, yeah. And anyway, if you're talking about Draco Malfoy, I'm fairly sure most of what he says is talk. Besides, I could fly circles around him any day."  
"You're three years older," He pointed out.  
"Valid point," She admitted. Was this becoming a catchphrase?  
"Hey, what's on your head?" Ron asked.  
"Oh, that must be Chocolate. She likes it up there," Haley picked the brown mouse up off of her head, setting her on her shoulder. She looked around to find a white mouse looking expectantly at her.  
"Yes, Marshmallow, just wait a minute," I said, "Er..sorry. Am I too crazy for you, or is there something else you wanted to say?"  
"No. And I think I'll live," Harry added.  
"Yeah. That's always what Kris says...of course, I just got her mice, too, so... Anyway, be around if you need me. And Ron, if you call me mental behind my back, I'm not afraid to hex you."  
"Got it," And she went to pick up Marshmallow. Then she headed for breakfast. Neville sat by her.  
"Hey, Neville. Would it sound weird if I called you Nev?"  
"A bit."  
"Alright. How do you feel about flying today? Sorry," She said quickly, seeing him pale.  
"I'm fine. Um...I don't feel very confident," She began giving him simple tips and making general small talk. Then the mail came. Neville was very happy with his Remembrall, but Haley scowled.  
"I hate those things. Sure, they tell you if you've forgotten something, but they don't tell you what. It gets very annoying, and I have actually seen several people who chuck them because they're so mad at it. It usually ends up shattering," Suddenly Draco snatched the Remembrall. Haley pushed Ron and Harry down after they got up, and she stood instead, seeming to tower over him. She stared him down until McGonagall came over. She had just opened her mouth to ask, when Haley answered her. The question was too predictable for the girl who'd live at Hogwarts for ten years.  
"Malfoy took Neville's Remembrall, Professor."  
"Just looking," Malfoy lied, scowling, and quickly dropped the Remembrall.  
Eventually, the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins came down for their lesson. Haley was already in the air, throwing a Quaffle around. She stopped, holding it under her arm as Madam Hooch told them what to do. Jumpy Neville kicked off before she blew the whistle.  
"Neville!" Haley called, while trying to get close to the speeding broom. He was panicking. This was never good. She settled for hovering a certain ways under him. He fell off the broom. She tried to catch him as he went by, but she missed, and dove to grab his wrist. The resulting sounds were not very good.  
"Ow," He whimpered. Haley pulled out of her dive, angling slightly less steeply until she could jump safely off.  
"Oh, Merlin, Neville, I'm so sorry," She apologized, letting go of his wrist to cover her mouth. Her eyes were wide.  
"I didn't mean to...I just didn't want you to fall...I didn't think..."  
"Haley," Neville said quietly, and she stopped to look at him, "I'm not hurt...that badly," He corrected, "I'll be fine."  
"Alright, alright. Let me get you to the Hospital Wing."  
"I'll do it, Haley. Make sure the rest of them stay on the ground," Madam Hooch ordered, and after ten years, Haley knew she couldn't argue. Someone was coming. They stopped to talk to Neville a little, then came over. Haley felt embarrassed as she realized it was Kris.  
"It's not your fault, Haley," Was the first thing she said, "He's fine, and he might have been hurt worse if he hit the ground. Now stop beating yourself up. I'll help you with these guys."  
"You know me too well," Haley smiled. Haley put her arm around Kris's shoulders and they went back to the lesson. There was already something going on between Draco and Harry.  
"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled. Malfoy jumped on his broom and flew upward. Many things happened, all in which Haley had to refrain herself from flying up to stop them, until Harry vaught the Remembrall like a Snitch. She felt McGonagall's angry presence, but there was something else she saw as Haley turned around. Excitement, maybe?  
"HARRY POTTER!" Definitely angry, then.  
"It's not his fault, Professor -" I tried to deflect the rant.  
"Madam Hooch left you in charge, Haley," She said darkly before turning to Harry.  
"Potter, follow me now. Haley, you will come as well," She followed, sulking. Harry looked terrified.  
"We'll be fine, Harry," She comforted quietly. He looked at her; the look plainly said, 'I don't believe you'.  
"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, may I borrow Wood for a moment?"  
"What do you need Oliver for?" Haley asked, a little excited. She saw Harry relax a little out of the corner of her eye. McGonagall didn't answer as the Captain strode out, and they were led to a classroom.  
"Wood - I've found you a Seeker," McGonagall finished.  
"What? We've got Haley."  
"What did I make you promise, Oliver?"  
"To let you get more sleep so you'd stop hexing me by accident?" Oliver joked.  
"Well, I did, but that's not the one I'm talking about."  
"If we found someone as good as or better then you, to take them on the team?"  
"That one. This was Harry's first time on a broomstick. I am not kidding. A Slytherin, who Harry _really_ doesn't like, was antagonizing him; a classmate had gotten...injured," Haley winced as she said this, "and dropped his Remembrall. The Slytherin picked it up. Then he flew in the air, and Harry just followed him. First time ever on a broomstick. He matched the boy's height, was making maneuvers so fast it surprised the Slytherin, and when the other guy threw it, Harry managed a fifty foot dive before pulling up and rolling off his broom."  
"Really?" She couldn't tell exactly what Oliver's tone was.  
"Oliver, you will put him on the team, or so help me, I will hex you," I growled, pulling out my wand.  
"Haley," McGoangall warned.  
"The Slytherins will complain less if he's on the team instead of me. Actually, they'll be surprised we picked a first year, but they'll stop whining about how much experience I have."  
"I see your point," McGonagall and Oliver said at the same time. Haley glared at Oliver, making sure he meant it, then turned to Harry, stowing her wand.  
"Sorry, Harry. They needed a Seeker a lot. I volunteered. Apparently, Oliver doesn't want to give me up. But as you heard, I made him promise to give someone else a chance."  
"And now that I'm considering, he is the right build for a Seeker. Not that you're not, Haley."  
"No offense taken."  
"And that thing in his hand...glass...he caught it in a fifty-foot dive, without a scratch. Him or the Remembrall. Haley, you're fired," She just grinned in response.  
"He'll need a descent broom," Haley mused, "Maybe that new one, the Nimbus Two Thousand, or a Cleansweep Seven, if we must."  
"I'll talk to Dumbledore...stop looking at me like that, Haley, you know that's what everyone calls him behind his back...I'll talk to _the Headmaster_," She emphasized, "about bending the first-year broom rule."  
"Which sucks," Haley added.  
"Language, young lady."  
"It's not even _close _to foul language, c'mon! Everyone does that to me!" She sighed angrily, "Oh, and Harry," She began, smiling now.  
"Your father would have been proud. He was an excellent Quidditch player, himself," McGonagall was smiling, too.  
The day then passed in a boring sort of way, and I ended up following Fred and George to dinner.  
When they spotted Harry, they hurried over to him. Haley figured that she could take a break from stalking him, and made her way to the Ravenclaw table, Chocolate and Marshmallow on her shoulders.  
"Kris!" I called, my voice sounding a bit sing-song.  
"Over here, Hal!" She called, waving, "Away from the food, Mousey," I heard her scold her new mouse. I sat down, letting Chocolate and Marshmallow socialize.  
"So, how was your day Kris?"  
"Okay. What happened after McGonagall saw you?"  
"Ah. Yes. Minnie pulled Oliver Wood, Gryfiindor Quidditch captain, out of his Charms class, took us to an empty classroom, and..uh..." Sh leaned in closer to her ear, cupped her hand, and whispered, "she told Wood to put Harry on the team. Eventually, he actually said, 'Haley, you're fired'. Harry Potter is on the Gryffindor team. Don't tell!" Haley finished. Kris just stared at her.  
"You are so - Mousey, get away from my mashed potatoes - you're so lucky."  
"I know, right? Chocolate, that's my ketchup. So, _did _you do anything interesting besides helping me teach for five seconds?"  
"Not really. Oh, no. Look over there," Kris pointed, then picked Mousey up, moving her away from the chips **(Fries).**  
"Oh, it's that Malfoy kid again. I wonder what happened," Haley looked at the retreating trio, then at the the two boys talking to a girl, "They should really stop picking on Hermione," She murmured, putting Chocolate and Marshmallow on her lap, along with a few pieces of cheese, "She's a nice girl."  
"Mm. Uh, so, let's see...hm... I can't think of something to talk about."  
"_Why do you build me up-" _Haley started.  
"_Build me up -" _Kris responded, similing.  
_"Buttercup, baby, just to let me down -"_  
"_Let me down -"_  
"_And mess me around? And then worst of all -"_  
_"Worst of all -"_  
_"You never call, baby, when you say you will."_  
_"Say you will."_  
_"But I love you still. I need you!"_  
_"I need you!"_  
_"More then anyone darlin', you know that I have from the start. So build me up -"_  
_"Build me up -"_  
_"Buttercup, don't break my heart. "I'll be over at Ten," You told me time and again, but you're late. I wait around and then -"_  
_"Bah-dah-dah!"_  
_"I run to the door, I can't take anymore, it's not you. You let me down again."_  
_"Hey, hey, hey!"_  
_"Baby, baby, I try find -"_  
_"Hey, hey, hey!"_  
_"A little time and I'll make you mine. -"_  
_"Hey, hey, hey!"_  
_"I'll be home, I'll be beside the phone waiting for you -"_  
_"Ooo-oo-oo, ooo-oo-oo," _They sang together.  
_"Why do you build me up -" _Haley.  
"_Build me up -" _ Kris.  
_"Buttercup, baby, just to let me down -"_  
_"Let me down -"_  
_"And mess me around. And then worst of all -"_  
_"Worst of all -"_  
_"You never call, baby, when you say you will."_  
_"Say you will."_  
_"But I love you still. I need you!"_  
_"I need you!"_  
_"More then anyone, darlin', you know that I have from the start. So build me up -"_  
_"Build me up -"_  
_"Buttercup, don't break my heart. To you I'm a toy, but I could be the boy you adore, if you'd just let me know."_  
_"Bah-dah-dah!"_  
_"Although you're untrue I'm attracted to you all the more -" _By now, several people were either staring or joining the duet.  
_"Why do I need you so?" _Haley continued.  
_"Hey, hey, hey!"_  
_"Baby, baby, I'll try to find -"_  
_"Hey, hey, hey!"_  
_"A little time, and I'll make you mine -"_  
_"Hey, hey, hey!"_  
_"I'll be home, I'll be beside the phone waiting for you! _  
_"Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-oo."_  
_Why do you build me up -"_  
_"Build me up -"_  
_"Buttercup, baby, just to let me down -"_  
_"Let me down -"_  
_"And mess me around! And then worst of all -"_  
_"Worst of all-"_  
_"You never call, baby, when you say you will."_  
_"Say you will."_  
_"But I love you still. I need you -"_  
_"I need you -"_  
_"More then anyone darlin, you know that I have from the start. So build me up-"_  
_"Build me up -"_  
_"Buttercup, don't break my heart. I need you, more then anyone baby, you know that I have from the start. So build me up -"_  
_"Build me up -"_  
_"Buttercup, don't break my heart."_ Haley held this out a little longer, and Dumbledore, and various other people started to clap. She blushed, then said,  
"And that wonderful music number was Build Me Up (Buttercup) by The Foundations." **When mentioning this, must it be said that me no own? Good.**

Haley really felt like going to bed, but she had homework. Fourth year homework. Ugh. She sat up in the Common Room, until a noise disturbed her, and she realized she fallen asleep. A bunch of fresh ink, though, was evident on her cheek. She scowled when she realized this, and looked at what was going on.  
"_You!" _Ron had just snapped, "Go back to bed!"  
"What's going on? I'm not about to tell anyone, but waking up to this is rather...disturbing."  
"At dinner, that Malfoy challenged Harry to a Wizard's duel."  
"And I am immediately suspecting foul play. I'm coming. I don't trust Malfoy."  
"Not you too, Haley, I thought you were supposed to be the Headmaster's daughter."  
"Not biologically," Haley answered, a very Dumbledore-ish, mischievous twinkle in her eye. Haley, Harry, and Ron exited, Hermione followed, telling them off. They happened upon Neville, and after Haley tentatively asked him how his arm was, they set back off. After a while without incident, they ran into someone.  
"Who's that?" They asked.  
"Kris?"  
"Haley? I couldn't get the riddle. I'm too tired. I was looking for someone to help me, or at least somewhere I could be comfortable."  
"I'll help you after we go somewhere."  
"Fine. But I'm falling asleep on my feet, here."  
"I know. Let's go," It didn't take long to get to the trophy room, find out they'd been tricked, and run off. When they ran into Peeves, she couldn't help much. He was one stubborn Poltergeist. So they set off again, Kris more fully awake. Unfortunately, Haley didn't notice where they were either until Neville pointed it out.  
"Oh, shit," It was a reflex. They were staring Fluffy in the face. Haley got along with him better then others awake, but... They fell back through the door, flying up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Haley sighed, and they walked all the way back to the Ravenclaw Common Room, where Haley collapsed on a sofa, without even so much as a 'good night, Kris'. Kris smiled. She was fond of her old friend, who she'd seen do this several times before. She conjured a blanket and pillow, which arranged themselves. She then yawned and headed to her room.

Kris sighed. Haley was still asleep on the sofa when she came down. As much as she knew the red-head needed her sleep, it was running a bit into breakfast. She proceeded to wake her up.  
"Haley! We're running into breakfast!"  
"Go away," She mumbled, turning over. Kris sighed, and then...  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" She bellowed.  
"I'm up!" Haley squealed, clearly uncomfortable at how high up she was. Or at least, not having anything under her, and being that high up. Kris let her down, and they headed to breakfast.

**And that's that. I am currently working on Halloween. Should be up soon. Sorry to those of you who like my story 'Bella the Time Lady'. I lost the muse for a bit, and it won't come back easy. But this one is mostly based on the books, and I'm doing it for a friend, so this will be updated as much as possible. See y'all. Must go practice T-bone. Wonder where I put my DW theme piece… Oh! Just for good measure, I do not own ****Build Me Up (Buttercup) ****by The Foundations. I listened to it on a long car ride and have loved it since.**


	6. Halloween

**(Impressive fanfare) Hello again, everyone! This goes along with the chapter; Halloween! Now, on with the story! 1, 951 words...this is shorter then I thought...*sigh***

As they passed a bathroom, Haley summoned some of her robes to change quickly. Soon they were down to breakfast. Nick glided over.  
"Haley, dear, would you mind coming to my death-day party?"  
"Sorry, Nicholas. I don't think I can this year. You already know Halloween's a hard night for me, and I don't think I can be at a death-day party without losing it this year."  
"Perfectly understandable. What about you, Miss Tee?"  
"I'm sorry, Sir Nicholas. Not this year. If it would make you feel better, though, I'll come next year. What about you Haley?"  
"I guess I could manage. Hey, Nicholas, if you want a real idea, you should invite Harry and maybe his friends, too. Next year, anyway. I think Harry's still trying to get the hang of the wizarding world this year."  
"Quite right, Haley, quite right," He said, gliding away. Haley frowned.  
"I hope I didn't upset him. But I really did mean it."  
"Since you're not going this year, would you come to the feast? Please? It would make me really happy."  
"I think I can manage. Halloween feast is happy."  
"I know, I know, don't expect to see you before then. I'm fine with that. But this year, let's just go to the feast, and have a good time."  
"You're the best, Kris," And Haley hugged her. Kris smiled, before noticing the long, thin package headed for Harry.  
"Hal, is that -?"  
"It is!" She smiled, jumping off the bench and running over to the Gryffindor table. Kris followed, although she was more calm.  
"Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit?" **By the way, she's saying 'what is it?' really fast.** Haley asked, jumping up and down, completely forgetting about Halloween. Harry's grin was wide as he passed her the note. She squealed, before snatching the broom and rushing to the hallway. The other three caught up. Haley couldn't stop jumping. That is, until she saw Malfoy coming up the hall. The others gathered around her, all scowling at Malfoy.  
"What's that?" Malfoy asked.  
"None of your business," I snarled.  
"Haley," Kris warned.  
"It's my business if I want it to be," Malfoy retorted. Crabbe snatched the package from her. Thankfully, Kris was holding onto her robes.  
"Why do you need a broomstick?" He asked, throwing it back.  
"It's not hers, it Harry's -" At this point, Kris had to begin dragging Haley away, to keep her from tackling Ron, "And it's not any old broomstick, it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron turned to Harry to explain, "Comets look flashy but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."  
"What would you know about it, Weasley," Kris's grip loosened, "you couldn't af-" Kris didn't even need to here the whole word. She turned Haley loose. Haley didn't even get a chance to screech at him before Flitwick rushed over. Apparently he'd seen her temper flaring.  
"Not arguing, I hope?"  
"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," Malfoy accused quickly.  
"Yes, yes, that's right," Haley relaxed, "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"  
"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," Malfoy had a look of horror on his face. Haley felt a strange satisfaction, and smiled evilly, "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here I've got it," And they all left upstairs, smothering laughter.  
"Oh, man. Best torture ever. Tell your arch-nemesis they just helped you achieve one of the best moments in your life, and it's the absolute truth!" When she laughed, it was musical, like birdsong.  
"Oh, so it's good that he got a reward for breaking the rules?" Haley made a dismissive noise.  
"When it comes to flying, there _are _no rules to break."  
"Haley," Kris sighed, used to this attitude.  
"You know that I have always held that as the complete and utter truth. Since I was six."  
"Six?" Kris asked.  
"Age I learned to ride a full-sized broom."  
"Honestly, you keep getting more and more interesting," She mused.  
"So do you," Haley smiled. Hermione had marched away by this time, nose in the air.  
"I know she doesn't like us, but is this attitude really necessary?" Haley asked.  
"Of course not," Kris answered the rhetorical question. Haley gave her a look, but they went about their business.

On Halloween morning, Haley was nowhere to be found. Harry even asked Kris where she'd gone.  
"She's never around on Halloween. Promised me she'd come to the feast tonight, though."  
"Why isn't she around on Halloween?"  
"She says it's a 'bad night'. I've asked her at least twice why. Won't tell me. And to actually answer your question, I'm not exactly sure. Professor Dumbledore's the only one who can find her on Halloween, usually."  
"Oh," Harry said.  
"Sorry," Kris apologized, "Mousey, how many times have I told you; don't eat the eggs," She suddenly snapped at the mouse, startling Harry, "Sorry," She said again. He nodded.  
Haley, at this moment, was in Dumbledore's office. She had a bedroom in there; it was hidden behind a bookcase, like in a cheesy Muggle mystery movie. Except you had to tap it with your wand, not pull out the right book. Right now, though, she was in the actual office, brooding. Fawkes nudged her hand, singing a few notes.  
"Hey, boy," She stroked him, and used her fingers to preen him a bit. He made a content noise, "What do you want?" He looked out the window, then at her, "You want to go flying?" He nodded. She gave him one last stroke and then stood up, sighing. She then transformed into a red-and-gold phoenix, almost identical to Fawkes, the only differences being a small marking on her forehead and slightly darker feathers around her eyes. As soon as she was done, Fawkes immediately launched into a conversation, ready to fly with her.  
"Hello, my dear."  
"Hi, Fawkes," They were soaring out a window. Haley let herself get lost in the feeling under her wings, of the wind against her face.  
"You seem happy."  
"I haven't done this in a while."  
"We haven't flown together since last year, I believe."  
"True," She mused, "Hey, want to go annoy the owls?" He gave her a look.  
"A true daughter of James. But why not?"  
"A true phoenix of Albus," He seemed to smile as they turned toward the Owlery. The minute one of the owls saw them, it groaned.  
"Oh, no. _They're _back," It hooted.  
"'Tis I! The wonderful Haley Dumbledore!" She sang as she glided in.  
"Go away," Several owls said.  
"Oh, come on, it's been at least a year since I annoyed you."  
"You do it perfectly well as a human."  
"I haven't. Not lately, anyway. And besides, the first year's owls haven't seen me like this yet."  
"They've seen you. Leave," One owl said.  
"What did I do?" She asked, sounding hurt.  
"You're not so annoying this way, but then you two come up to send several letters. But you just...are annoying. You don't need to try, you just _are_."  
"Party poopers. Hey, Fawkes, what should we do now?"  
"Just fly and talk?" He suggested.  
"Alright," And they flew away.  
"So, how's Kris?"  
"Doing well. I transfigured a teacup to a mouse for her."  
"And how's Harry?"  
"He's fine. He's brilliant at Quidditch, and he's really nice. He found himself an enemy; that Draco Malfoy. I don't blame him. That kid was just..." She made an angry noise, "When we met him at Diagon Alley. I've been sort of stalking Harry, but he doesn't seem to mind."  
"He should. Does he know?" Fawkes asked quietly.  
"No. And I haven't told Kris, either. But I have a feeling he may find out from Quirrell, the way Dad is planning."  
"Then tell him."  
"I know I should, but he's happy, and there's no real reason. This sounds like one of those typical Muggle fiction stories. So he is going to find out from Quirrell. Ah, well," They flew in silence for a while, singing a bit. Soon, it was getting dark.  
"I suppose it's almost time for the feast."  
"No deathday party this year?" Fawkes asked  
"No. I don't think I could handle it without thinking 'bout ten years ago."  
"You know that if you're going to the feast, something bad is bound to happen."  
"Oh, thank you. So much," She said as she landed, transforming back. Fawkes landed on her shoulder, and seemed to grin as he sang a few notes.  
"I know you said 'you're welcome,' cheeky," She scolded as she walked in. He flew off toward Dumbledore's office, as Haley entered the Great Hall, to see Kris waving her over, smiling. Haley held up one finger, running over to the Gryffindor table first. She saw Ron and Harry.  
"Hey guys. Where's Hermione?"  
"Er...she may be in one of the bathrooms."  
"What did you do, Ron?" I accused.  
"Oi!"  
"Hermione overheard him…uh...ranting."  
"Oh. Well, have a nice night, guys, I'm gonna go sit with Kris."  
"Alright," They said. Haley sat down with Kris, they talked and ate, and then Quirrell came in.  
"I'm gonna kill that bloody Phoenix," Haley muttered under her breath, as Quirrell panted,  
"Troll - In the dungeons - thought you ought to know," And then he fainted. There was a panic, and it took several purple firecrackers from both Haley and Albus's wands to make them listen. Haley had gone up to the staff table.  
"Prefects, lead you Houses to your dormitories," Then he continued to Haley, "Do you want to come with us, or help the students?" She looked between the staff and students, before running into the fray, shouting directions. Suddenly she remembered Hermione. She abruptly stopped shouting and ran. She found the one Hermione was in, and gradually began coaxing her out of a stall.  
"Hermione?"  
"Who's that?" She squeaked.  
"Haley. You need to come out. At the feast, Professor Quirrell said there's a - oh, shit; I have the worst luck," The troll was in the bathroom. Suddenly the door slammed shut, and she heard a lock click. Hermione, startled, began to come out of the stall. She found Haley pointing her wand up at something. Hermione followed it up, then gave a bloodcurdling scream. Ron and Harry burst into the room. Haley was having a hard time thinking of a good spell, and just watched the battle unfold.  
"You are bloody awesome," She told Harry as he wiped his wand on the troll's trousers.  
"You could've helped," He said, a little irritably, as the teachers rushed in. They were accordingly scolded and praised.  
"Uh, professor, before I go, is everyone in their common rooms?"  
"Hufflepuff and Slytherin are making their way back. Yes, you may go check on Ravenclaw."  
"You know me," I smiled, and ran off.  
**Ta-dah! Finished! Short, though... And we are approaching the end quickly. Not much else to say.**


	7. Quidditch

**I'M BACK! More Haley! Uh...not much else I can think of to say, 'cept that this is only three pages worth of story, and about 1,880 words... T_T Oh, yeah. Me no own. All I own is my OC's...which, so far, are only me and my bestest friend! Hey, kc256! While we're on the subject of kc256, check out her story Atlantahrah! If you check out my profile pic, you'll know which person is the OC based on me. So, on with the story!**

Haley shivered and pulled her cloak closer, which Kris imitated. It was November now, and cold. Haley spotted the trio, and went over.  
"Hi, guys. Ooh, fire. Can we stand over here?"  
"Sure," Hermione answered. After a while warming up and talking, Haley said,  
"Professor alert," And they immediately crowded around the flame, seeing who it was.  
"What's that you've got there, Potter?" And Harry held out _Quidditch Through the Ages. _Snape took it, making up a rule.  
"He's just made that rule up!" Harry muttered. Haley nodded sadly, "Wonder what's wrong with his leg."  
"Dunno," Ron and Haley said in sync, and he glared at her before continuing, "but I hope it's really hurting him," Haley was carefully indifferent to the remark.

"Honestly, Professor," Haley said, shaking her head.  
"Not. Another. Word," Snape snapped as Haley helped bandage his leg.  
"Just saying, sir, if you're going to go near Fluffy..."  
"Blasted thing. How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"  
"Don't ask me, I -"  
"POTTER!" He roared, and for a second, Haley thought he was talking to her. Then she noticed Harry.  
"I just wondered if I could have my book back," Haley rolled her eyes. _Yeah, bring it up _now, She thought sarcastically.  
"GET OUT!" He roared, "_OUT!" _Haley glanced at him and quickly followed Harry. When they were back in the common room.  
"Did you get it?" Ron asked, "What's the matter?" And in a low whisper, Harry recounted what he'd seen.  
"Haley, why were you there?"  
"Just bandaging him up. He talked a bit. No clue why he wanted to get past that dog," She lied.  
"But if he was there, anyway, he had to have been after whatever it was guarding. And I'd bet my broomstick that _he _let that troll in as a diversion."  
"No - he wouldn't," Hermione and Haley said at the same time. Haley continued, "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try to steal something Dad was trying to keep safe. I know this much. I trust them. I trust Dad's judgement, and I trust Professor Snape for my own reasons."  
"I don't know...from what I've seen so far, I wouldn't put it past him. I'm with Harry. Why else would he have been near that dog? Besides, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something."  
"I don't mean to be rude, but he's right, 'Mione."  
"'MIONE?"  
"Whoa, calm down there. Remember, I hang out with Fred and George Weasley. I am one of their best friends. I also know their secrets," She smiled, thinking of the Marauders Map. She only knew it had her dad on it because she distantly remembered him being called Prongs.  
"Really?"  
"Stay out of it, nosy, I ain't tellin'," She snapped at Ron, "But anyway, we need to go to bed. And Harry, please remember that I trust the Professor for my own reasons. And he would never do this."

The next morning, Haley was up even earlier then usual, because she was used to being on the team. Kris joined her at the table, and they smiled, grabbing some breakfast and walking to the pitch.  
"I'm gonna help Lee commentate. You comin'?"  
"I'll be fine listening," She raised a piece of toast in salute, before heading to get a good seat. Haley replied with a salute of a cinnamon roll, before running to her spot with Lee.  
"Hey, it's the twins' girl!" Haley scowled.  
"I need a better nickname. At least until I figure out who I like better. But really."  
"Alright then. Mini-twin?"  
"I'm older then them."  
"Mega-twin?"  
"Too cheesy."  
"Then for now you'll have to deal. Unless...Marauders?"  
"Fred and George would either laugh a lot, or kill us painfully. For reasons I may not disclose."  
"Fine, tight-lips."  
"Thank you," I said cheekily, settling beside him. After sitting there, freezing my numb butt off for a very long time, it was starting.  
"And...Chaser Angelina Jhonson starts us off with the Quaffle!"  
"Very attractive, if I may add."  
"You may not," Haley scolded, "Nice, neat pass to Alicia Spinnet -"  
"Only a reserve last year -"  
"And now it's gone back to Jhonson. No wait, Slyhterin Captain Marcus Flint's got it. And he's going to shoot...no score!" She sounded a bit too happy for a non-biased commentator, "Saved by an excellent move from Gryffindor Captain Oliver Wood. And Gryffindor's Katie Bell takes the Quaffle! Nice dive around Flint and - OH! OUCH! Bludger to the back of the head. Never the most pleasant feeling."  
"And how many times has this happened to you?"  
"Several. I was playing Seeker, come on. Anyway, Adrian Pucey of Slytherin took the Quaffle, heading down to the goalposts...nice Bludger, Fred. Fred Weasley aimed a strategic bludger -"  
"How can you tell?"  
"I just can," She snapped, "Fred Weasley of Gryffindor aims a Bludger so Jhonson is able to take the Quaffle back," She said it quickly, hoping to get through it at least once.  
"And she's speeding down the pitch," Lee began, "dodges a quick Bludger - ooh, come on Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses -"  
"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Haley bellowed happily, "Aw, suck it up, snakes," She said to the booing Slytherins.  
"Haley," McGonagall warned.  
"Sorry, Professor," She decided it was best not to call her Minnie into the mic.  
"Now it's Slytherin in possession. Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell, and is speeding toward -"  
"Hey, wait, was that the Snitch?" Haley cried, before Lee could commentate over her. The Chaser in possession nearly dropped the Quaffle when he saw the familiar golden flash behind his left ear. Haley noticed that Harry had spotted it, and he dove. But the other Seeker was closer, and had spotted it, too. They managed to get neck and neck. I could see Harry's newer broom overtaking the Slytherin's older one.  
"C'mon Harry...c'mon...c'mon..c'mon, c'mon, c'mon," She muttered, and he was getting closer and closer, when suddenly - WHAM!  
"Foul!" Haley bellowed.  
"Haley, are you all right? You seem rather excitable this match," Lee covered the mic before asking. Haley gave him a small smile, and a truth-that-lacked-details.  
"Harry Potter's on my team. Who wouldn't be excited?" And she moved his hand to uncover it again.  
"So," Haley started cheerfully, and Lee read her mind, finishing with her, "after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating -"  
"Jordan. Haley."  
"I mean, after that open and revolting foul -"  
"_I'm warning you."_  
"Fine, fine. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which is a move many people are reacting violently to. Especially us commentators."  
"Nice one, Haley," Lee commented.  
"Thanks, Lee. Because of said near-killing, Gryffindor gets a penalty shot taken by Spinnet, who puts it away like it's nothing, and play continues, Gryffindor still in possession," Haley watched the Quaffle for about half-a-minute, before noticing something scarlet jerking high up in the air. She looked up, yelped, and began to run down to the actual pitch, summoning her broom. It arrived as she ran onto the pitch, by which time, everyone had noticed. She jumped on her broom which was already about five feet in the air. She shot up with the twins. As she did this, she looked around. Her eyes narrowed on Professor Snape. She scanned around him to find Quirrel also muttering and staring at Harry. She would've smirked, being assured it was the real bad guy, but she was too worried about her brother. Suddenly Quirrel fell forward, and Haley saw Hermione's signature bushy hair. Well, she was attacking the wrong teacher with those awesome blue flames, but she got the job done.  
"Harry, drop down on mine."  
"No, I got it Haley," He said, swinging onto his own. They hovered for about a second, before Haley's trained eyes spotted the Snitch. She pointed, and side by side, they raced toward it. It must have been flying toward them while they were flying to it, because Harry clapped his hand to his mouth. Haley looked around, then grinned. _He'd just caught it in his mouth. _She touched down, beaming, standing over Harry as he coughed it up.  
"I've got the Snitch!" He cried. Haley picked him up, and hugged him tight. Then she walked, holding his hand, to Hagrid's hut. She felt more like Harry's big sister then ever. And at least she had seen his first Quidditch match, his first year at Hogwarts...yeah. She'd got the important stuff. Once they were there, Kris followed.  
"Hey, wait! Hal!"  
"Yes, Kris?" She asked, looking back.  
"Just following you around. And, Harry, may I say, spectacular catch?" He just smiled as they all entered. Kris and Haley sat off to the side, and Haley had her arm around Kris' shoulders.  
"It was Snape," Ron started for Hagrid.  
"Snape?" Kris asked.  
"Jinxed the broom," Haley answered. She would have to lie to make Harry feel more comfortable, she decided, make it look like she didn't already know it was Quirrel, "He was doing everything right for a wandless jinx," She scowled, "I trusted him. I'm still not sure I can believe it. But I saw it. Go on, guys," She zoned out until,  
"How do you know about Fluffy?"  
"_Fluffy_?" Haley was the only one who didn't ask it. Besides Hagrid, of course. And again, zone out until Hagrid mentions Nicholas Flammel. Haley gently whacked him upside the head before they left. They all filed out, Haley last, but just as she started to leave, Hagrid gently jerked her back.  
"Who was it really?"  
"Quirrel. Who else?" He patted her on the back and she waved as she left. She was surprised to see both Harry and Kris there, but shrugged, putting an arm around each of them.  
"Know what I just thought of? One month to Christmas," And they all beamed as they walked back up to the castle for a celebration of Harry's first match.

**And another chapter finished...working on the next one as I post. So, for anyone who bothers to review, which twin should Haley like best? In the end, she will marry George, since evil J.K. kills Fred, but who should she fancy through school? See y'all soon!**


End file.
